the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Mikaelson
Artemis Mikaelson was one of the most powerful Witches in history, and she was responsible for creating the Original Vampires. Artemis was the wife of Jonathan Mikaelson and the former lover of Andrew. She was the mother of Alison, Christopher, Matthew,Dominic, Paris, Daniel. She was also the younger sister of Diana, and the grandmother of Bobbi, Brooke and Bella. Artemis seeks to convince her children to give up their immortal lives and become mortal again. Adam willingly helps her and Dominic follows his own agenda, eventually joining Matthew' side. Artemis body jumps from Cassie to Lenore.Artemis's witchcraft is stripped after Paris put blood in her wine. Matthew eventually returns to her, informing her that she is no longer a witch and is now a vampire. Artemis forms an alliance with Jonathan Mikaelson and Adam, in an effort to kill Matthew and his allies. Artemis was, for a brief while, a vampire, while possessing the body of the witch Lenore, and was forced to transition without body jumping into a new witch host. She briefly became what she hated the most, a vampire. After reuniting with her eldest daughter, Alison, Artemis aids her and Matthew in saving their sister Paris from her body host, the witch Eva Sinclair. After doing so, Artemis warns Matthew that Alison will turn his siblings against him, and tells him that all her previous acts were only meant to undo her evil, in hope that he will love her again. Matthew mocks her and leaves her in the dark. Later, Artemis is cold-heartedly executed at the hands of her daughter Alison, as punishment for giving her over to Diana over a thousand years ago. Following her last resurrection in her original witch body - by the hands of unsuspecting Danielle Claire, who thought she was bringing back her boyfriend, Dominic Mikaelson - Artemis was forced to participate in her children's plan to kill her sister, Diana. After begging with Diana to end her misdeeds, Artemis allows herself to be killed together with her, by Matthew. She and Diana were shown to have found peace, with Artemis asking for her older sister forgiveness, finally admitting that she did love her. Diana then forgives her younger sister, and the two of them finally make up. Artemis was the matriarch of the Mikaelson Family and was a member of an unnamed Norwegian family of powerful witches. Early History The Middle Ages, 10th Century Artemis was born in a witch family in the Kingdom of Norway some time during the 10th Century. Artemis had an older sister named Diana. It's implied that Artemis was close to her mother as she would later tell her son that her mother taught her about the starling bird's tune. She was once close to her sister but they had differing outlooks and different points of view which caused them to grow apart. Despite being born from a powerful witch bloodline, Artemis was not interested in the practice of magic after meeting Jonathan Mikaelson, who swore to protect her, unlike her sister, who devoted herself to the Black Arts. Artemis favored being a wife and a mother and at some time her village was slaughtered by Vikings, with Diana and herself being the only survivors due to their witch powers. During her captivity, she met and fell in love with a Viking warrior and wealthy Eastern European landowner named Jonathan Mikaelson, whom she married. However, after almost a year of marriage, she was still unable to conceive a child. As she didn't practice magic, she came to her sister Diana for help. After Artemis discussed her issue of being barren and unable to conceive, Diana agreed to help her sister by casting a fertility spell which would help her to conceive and get pregnant. Artemis soon fell pregnant and gave birth to a daughter Alison, her firstborn child. She later had another child, a son named Adam. From this moment, she lived happily with Jonathan Mikaelson and even fell pregnant with a third child. However, during her third pregnancy, Jonathan Mikaelson temporarily left for a voyage and Diana asked to have Alison taken away. Artemis tried to stand up for herself against Diana but Diana told her that fate decided that Artemis will not have children. But they changed it and now Artemis had to pay; by giving all the firstborn who will come from her bloodline (grandchild, great-grandchild, etc). Artemis swore to have her magic back, to gain immense power and to make Diana pay for what she had done. But her sister mocked her, threatened to take all of her children, including Adam and the unborn Christopher. Diana took Alison away while Alison screamed for her mother. When Jonathan Mikaelson came back, Artemis told him that Alison had died from the Plague. They decided to leave their homeland to come to the New World. She gave birth to her third child Christopher but regardless, Artemis was still devastated by Alison's "death". Jonathan Mikaelson, still mourning his child's "death", became cold and estranged from his wife. At this time, Artemis had met a young werewolf leader named Andrew and she fell in love with him. She began the construction of a Moonlight Ring for him. Soon, she fell pregnant with his son. However, she came back to Jonathan Mikaelson, and forbade Andrew to be near his unborn child. She later gave birth to a son that Jonathan Mikaelson named Matthew and the birth helped to bring them together as a family once more. They would go on to have three other children:Dominic, Paris, Henry. She later made a bird Necklace to make her son Matthew weak and to prevent him from killing someone, which would trigger his werewolf gene. This became even more necessary when Jonathan Mikaelson became abusive towards Matthew as he thought that his son was weak. And she became obsessed with the idea that Matthew always has to hold the necklace. In the New World, Artemis began to practice magic once more and became the best friend of the powerful witch Ayana (a descendant of Qetsiyah and an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline) who was also her mentor. At some point, Matthew and Henrik came to see the werewolves transformation during a full moon and Henrik was mauled by a werewolf from Andrew's pack. Matthew took his brother to Artemis but it was too late and Henrik tragically died. Later, Jonathan Mikaelson asked Ayana for help so that they could make all of their children immortals but Ayana refused. As a result, Artemis ended up performing The Immortality Spell herself by using the blood of Matthew and Christopher's lover, Tatia (a doppelgänger and descendant of Amara and a member of the Petrova bloodline) that would transform her family into the first known vampires. However, the spell had complications and prices that came along with it. She had to make Daylight Jewelry for them and she had watched them feed and kill innocent humans all for the consumption of human blood. When Matthew finally killed his first human, he triggered his werewolf gene and later transformed, killing and slaughtering many people. Knowing from then that Matthew was not his biological son, Jonathan Mikaelson forced Artemis to suppress Matthew’ werewolf side, which she had done by using the blood of Tatia, whom Christopher accidentally killed. She was then killed by Matthew who choked her to death and put the blame to Jonathan Mikaelson. After she died, Artemis's body was preserved and placed in a coffin by her witch friend, Ayana. Artemis's spirit, however, was forced to watch her children wreak havoc on the world from the Other Side and feel the pain of every victim as nature's way of punishing her for her actions. Personality Witch Artemis was a devoted and loving mother to her children prior to them becoming vampires. She wanted the best for her children, and fearing they would die because of the werewolves, she used a spell which turned them into vampires. Unlike Jonathan Mikaelson who was hard on Matthew, Artemis treated him like the rest of his half-siblings, and occasionally defended him against Jonathan Mikaelson, telling the latter that Matthew only means well when Jonathan Mikaelson went to confront Matthew, who was sparring with Christopher, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/emotionally abusing her son, it was likely she was afraid to challenge her husband when trying to defend Matthew; however, this was proven to be untrue, as the reason why she never challenges Jonathan Mikaelson, was because she valued her marriage towards her husband more than one of her own children, this also reveals that she was a horrible mother, if anyone of her children were physically abused by her husband, she would not lift a finger to protect them from Jonathan Mikaelson, she even created a Starling Necklace that would not only weaken Matthew' untriggered werewolf strength, but it also took away his will to fight back, which made her son a victim to Jonathan Mikaelson's abuse. She was capable of being deceptive and was willing to do whatever it took to fulfill her goals despite facing the consequences. She was a skilled liar, and was far from a forgiving person, which ultimately caused her to attempt to kill her own children. It is unknown if Artemis knew killing her children would wipe out vampires but this likely wouldn't have deterred her from doing so, regardless of whether any of these vampires fed on human blood. However, her plan to kill the Originals required turning them human first, its unknown, if vampires would remain connected to their progenitors, had it worked. She also tried to kill Jeremy and Matt, knowing full well they were only there to protect Elena. She was ruthless in her goals but still admitted to loving her children but acknowledged that they are monsters who have killed countless innocents and all because she made them immortal. She created vampires, which are considered abominations to nature, therefore, she would stop at nothing to correct this mistake. Despite her sometimes ruthless nature, her actions stem from a good heart. She believes she cursed her children to become abominations and genuinely believes vampires are evil, and wants no human to suffer at the hands of them. Artemis was delusional, she believes that everything she had done including the fact that she once tried to kill her children, was for their own good, she was also a hypocrite, as she blames both Christopher and Matthew for Cassie's death, when she was the one who ordered her granddaughter's death in the first place (unaware that Cassie is still alive). No matter how harsh it was, when Matthew tells Artemis that she was the monster who made the Original Vampires who they are, it was actually a true fact. According to Adam and Matthew, Artemis was a very smart strategist and skilled in making people suffer, traits she passed on to several of her children, including Matthew, despite this, she can sometimes underestimate her children. Artemis was extremely immoral, as she took over the body of Demi, later Lenore without the two latter's consent; against their free will, even attempted to put Paris into the body of Camille, without any consent from the two latter. Like Mikael, Artemis had failed to acknowledge her mistakes as a parent, as most of her children (Alison, Christopher, Matthew, Nicholas, and Paris) eventually grew to despise her and turned their backs on Artemis, partly because she tried to kill them, and mainly because she tries to kill Cassie. Vampire Artemis looks very desperate and confused, now she was not witch, a vampire that was in transition, making her impotent against her sister Diana or any other evil, that may want to harm her family. Without her powers, Artemis needed to make an important decision, die or become what she hates most. When Artemis completed the transition, her son Adam accused her and called her a hypocrite for giving into temptation. Artemis seemed to have no remorse for becoming what they both hated and tried to defend herself by stating that she only drank the blood and implored to Adam that though she was still his mother. Adam merely replied with hatred and stabbed her with the blade to channel her power. Ghost Even as a ghost, Artemis was set on eradicating the world of her granddaughter. Artemis ordered the witches of New Orleans to kill Cassie at all costs. Although this made her children hate her more, she was doing so to save her children from her sister Diana, who would kill her children to get the power of the firstborn Cassie. After being resurrected by Danielle Claire, Artemis's personality changed drastically. Artemis realized that what she had done to her children was wrong, and even so, leaving Diana a millennium ago was too wrong. Artemis showed no retaliation to helping her children kill her sister, although knowing that she too would die in the process. Physical Appearance Artemis was a tall, slim and beautiful woman in her mid to late 40's, somewhere between 45-49. She has long natural blond hair and brown eyes. She had fine facial features, which testified to her Scandinavian origins. She did not use makeup in 10/11 century, but after returning to the life she began to emphasize her beauty. Long, flowing dresses she turned on aristocratic dress - her taste alluded to taste of her husband and children. Alison and Paris greatly resemble her, inheriting her pale skin and blonde hair along with features. Her sons (except Matthew) inherited the color of her eyes. Powers and Abilities Witch Artemis was amongst the greatest and most powerful, dark witches in history, due to her various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. In her first life, Artemis was an accomplished witch, being known as the creator of the moonlight rings by combining various spells into one (for her werewolf lover). Artemis's most notable spell was turning her Husband and Children into the world's first original vampires. She drew on multiple sources of power, such as the sun and the white oak tree for power and immortality. Despite being warned against doing so, by her friend and mentor, Ayana, she tapped into dark magic and performed the spell, giving a rise to a predatory species that spread throughout the world like a plague. Shortly thereafter, with her infidelity exposed with Matthew' first kill, Nature would not allow such a powerful creature to exist, thus she bound him with the hybrid curse, locking away his werewolf side. After the creation of vampires, she also created the daylight rings, used as protection against the sun. Eventually though Matthew ended her life. During her time as a spirit in the afterlife, she still possessed great power, though only usable as long as her talisman in the living world remained intact. She managed to perform a spell from the other side to give Vicki a foothold in the world of the living, making her a corporeal ghost, though her magic was blocked by Bonnie who sent Vicki away.Artemis then used Bonnie to wedge open a doorway between worlds, allowing various ghosts with unfinished business to return. Bonnie managed to undo this spell, with her Grams help by destroying Artemis's only link to the living, her talisman, though it fixed itself immediately, much to Bonnie's surprise. 1,000 years after her death, Artemis managed to resurrect herself in her preserved body, by channeling the entire Bennett witch Bloodline, including Qetsiyah, both living and dead. In her original body, she continued to demonstrate various feats of power and skill. She was able to link the original vampires with wine laced with Elena's Doppelgänger blood ( though the spell was reversed by Bonnie, who was forced by Klaus.) Artemis planned on reversing her centuries-old curse thereby effectively curing all of her children, in the end, to kill them as humans, though due to Abby becoming a vampire, she lost her connection to the Bennett's Bloodline and unable to finish the spell. Do to her lost connection, she claimed that the spell that preserved her body and weakened and was dying. This was later shown to be a ploy in order to get close to Paris, whom she possessed Paris though she quickly returned to her body afterward once she obtained the white oak stake. Her skill allowed her to jump back into her own body. Even without channeling the Bennett bloodline, though using her own death spot, she was shown to have superior control over telekinesis and able to cloak and fight against a locator spell all the while to create the indestructible white oak by binding the protective magic, from Emily's protection spell on the Gilbert ring, to the stake. Prior to her second death, she channeled dark magic and the Doppelgänger once again in order to turn Alaric into an Enhanced Original Vampire, making him stronger and faster than her children, though she bound him to Elena, therefore, she was his only weakness. He too would turn against her and ended her second life. Given her power, she was consecrated as a New Orleans witch, allowing Sophie to complete the Harvest ritual, which renews the power of hundreds of witches by reconnecting them to their dead ancestors. Even in spirit, she became leader of the New Orleans Ancestral Witches. Artemis was also capable of bending the entire ancestral plane to her will, consequently controlling the New Orleans coven as a whole. Her control was so great, that she managed to force Graysin and the Quarter witches to kill Cassie, in fear that Diana would come. Given a second attempt, she was able to perform another rare feat of self-resurrection, though this was more in the form of possession when instead of the last Harvest girl being resurrected, only her body was, though it was inhabited by Graysin's spirit. Utilizing ancestral magic and knowledge of the other side, she was even able to pull and performed the same spell with her sons, Adam and Kol, by invoking their souls into the bodies of witches, Vincent and Kaleb, respectively. She ultimately 'purified' them by placing them into witch bodies, giving them back their magic. According to Elijah, she was also a master of possession, with evidence provided by her possession of; Paris, Cassie, and the latest, Lenore. She was able to not only overwhelm the consciousness of each the consciousness of each of the other women but able to leave them unharmed. Even in the bodies of other witches and not her original, she still displayed great power with pain infliction and telekinesis spells in order to harm original vampires. She would even use this skill in order to gain the upper hand over Nicholas. According to Matthew, Artemis was also highly proficient in the art of producing magical talismans, evident by the indestructible White Oak Stake, an amulet that purposefully weakens werewolves, whom she had given to a young Matthew so that he would not trigger his Werewolf gene, and the creation of Daylight Rings. During her third life, she created a better moonlight ring for Werewolves for them to harness the full strength of their curse, an adapted version of Artemis's crude spell. When the other side began to collapse she was able to resurrect her Werewolf lover, with no known balance. Other unusual feat, only she or various few other witches have been shown to be capable of controlling animals, specifically Starlings, creating minor Earth shakes with a wave of her hand, create a boundary with ashes within a matter of seconds with no incantation, Astral projection (while maintaining a conscious form), spells to invade the mind to sooth, block or to restore memories and (like her older sister and Bonnie) to control and disrupt electromagnetic signals of phones. She was also one of the first witches shown to utilize runes, as such when she sent Nicholas a message by marking his skin with a warning. Vampire For a time, Artemis had been turned (indirectly) by Paris into a vampire. Artemis possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Human/Witch Artemis had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Vampire However, while she was possessing Lenore and became a vampire she had the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships Diana Artemis's relationship with her elder sister is a seemingly complicated one. Diana seemed to be disappointed and angered that Artemis chose to devote her life to being a wife and mother instead of devoting life to witchcraft. In spite of that, she seemed to care about her sister when Artemis begged Diana to use her magic to help her get pregnant and agreed to help her. However, Diana tricked Artemis and took her oldest daughter and even went so far as to threaten taking all of her children if she did not cooperate. Diana did not, however, kill Alison after taking her. Instead, the powerful witch groomed Alison and taught her niece to control her vast powers, eventually teaching her a spell that would allow Alison to preserve her life through a hundred years of hibernation and upon awakening only to a year of natural age and repeating the process after that. After learning more, Alison escaped Diana after discovering that "her truths were paired with lies" by unknown means and has been running from the older, more powerful witch ever since. Artemis correctly fears that her older sister could return and if her payment isn't given, she would destroy the entire Mikaelson Family. Trivia * Paris says that Artemis is the Original Witch but she's not the first witch. ** Her name is a title. The "Original Witch" stands for the Witch of the Original Family of Vampires, not the first witch ever. Her husband Mikael, and son Niklaus have titles, the Original Vampire Hunter and Original Hybrid, respectively. * Artemis's signature of magic is represented as the European Starling just as her sister, Diana's, is the Woodland Merinda Diana. ** Both symbols were prominently used to pinpoint Hope's location by their respective witches. * Artemis has died four times in the series and all her deaths were violent. * Artemis created the spells for both the Moonlight and Daylight rings. The Moonlight ring came first as she created it for Klaus' biological father. * Nature will not permit Artemis to rest until all vampires are gone. Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:Female Characters Category:Villains